


Everything’s Gonna Be Fine.

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, best friend steffie, cause shes a queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-27 00:57:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20751680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ryan asks the Reader to be in a new video with him. Reader can't handle the YouTube comment section.





	Everything’s Gonna Be Fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo this was the longest fic I've ever written!

You’d been working as an editor for Achievement Hunter for a few months now, mostly working on the Minecraft Let’s Plays and Let’s Watch. Let’s Watch was a pretty easy series to edit as most of the time you were just cutting the audio into sync. It was a slow day in the BTS office so you were sitting in the corner on a bean bag chair reading one of your favourite books.

Just as you’re turning the page you hear someone come into the room, assuming it’s just Andy or Mica you don’t look up. Suddenly you hear a low chuckle coming from in front of you.

“Shouldn’t you be working young lady” A deep voice berates with a playful tone. You look up to see Ryan Haywood looking down at you with his eyebrow raised. 

“Young Lady? I’ll have you know you’re not that much older than me Haywood” you retort with a cheeky grin. “But I actually don’t have anything to edit at the moment so I thought I’d catch up on some reading and wait for something to come up rather than leave and waste time at home”

“Well alright then. I guess that’s a good enough excuse. Since you’re not doing anything right now, how would you like to film a ‘Play Pals’ with me?”

You didn’t know what to say. Of course it was a wonderful opportunity to hang out with Ryan, to be so close to him in an intimate setting. But on the other hand it would go live to the public and you didn’t know how to handle that kind of pressure. Sure, the AH community were a lovely bunch on the site and on Twitter, but the YouTube comments terrified you. One time you’d popped up in the background of an AHWU and you couldn’t go on YouTube for a full week after seeing comments about the way you dressed and how your hair was a mess.

Ryan seemed to see the conflict on your face “You don’t have to! I just thought since you weren’t doing anything right now, why not use up your time on something fun?”

Seeing the way he smiled so warmly made your heart melt. “No no! It’s fine really! I’d love to film with you Ryan! How about you go pick out a game & I’ll make sure I’m presentable for the Face Cam haha…”

“See you in a few!” He replies cheerfully as he jogged back through the door.

You look around the office for the best and first friend you made at Rooster Teeth. As soon as you pinpoint her you stride over and grab her hand “Steffie, I need your help. Ryan’s asked me to do a Play Pals and I just don’t know! I need your help”

Steffie rolls her eyes, gets up from her chair, and grabs her make-up bag. Smirking she says “Follow me you idiot”

You gladly follow her to the bathroom where she props you up on the sink counter top and starts to get to work on your face.

“Now, I know you’re crazy about him Y/N but do you really wanna go though with this? What with the YouTube comments section and all that. You’re probably the most self conscious person I know ~ Please don’t take that badly it’s just I’ve seen the way you get if you show up in the background of a video and it’s not good Y/N ~ I don’t want to see you get hurt over a bunch of butthurt trolls ” Steffie acknowledges woefully.

“Thank you for worrying Stef I really appreciate it, but it’s the first time Ryan’s actually invited me to do anything with just us!? Like, sure we’ve hung out but only when the whole crew is doing lunch! This is the first time I get to spend with just him and even if it’s on camera, it’s still something.”

Steffie looks at you doubtingly. “Alright Y/N, fair enough. I think I’m pretty much done here anyway.” She touches up your cheeks with some more powder. “Now go on, I’m sure he’s waiting for you” She smiles happily.

“Thank you so much Steffie! I’ll see you later!” You jump off the counter and skip out of the bathroom.

“Oh man, what am I gonna do with her. I hope she’s ready for them.” Steffie notes to herself.

————–

It was the day the video you filmed with Ryan was to go up on YouTube. You’d already read through the comments people left on the Achievement Hunter site and was happy with what you saw, the worst thing anyone had said was “Who the fuck is this chick and why the hell isn’t she in more videos?” The first part scared the shit out of you but you were pleasantly surprised by the rest.

“Everything’s gonna be good. Everything’s gonna be fine” You started to chant to yourself as you start the upload process onto YouTube. You insisted you be the one to edit and upload this video so you could cut any bad angles or anything stupid you may have said. As your chanting persisted the upload bar got longer and longer and your anxiety levels got higher and higher. As soon as the upload finished you clicked ‘Publish’ and started refreshing the video for the comments. As they started appearing you knew it was a horrible mistake.

“Um… Who is this whore? What is she doing next to MY Ryan”

“What a tramp she can’t even play the game”

“Ugly cooowwwwww”

“Omg you can tell shes inlove with him hahahaha ”

“wot the fuk were are gavin and michael? I don wanna see this ugly bitch”

Each time you refreshed the page more comments like that kept showing up and you just sat there and took it because you knew it was all true, how could you ever think it was a good idea to do a video with Ryan, the literal epitome of perfection.

Some time passes and you feel someone grab you by the shoulders and pull you from your desk and into the hallway.

“Y/N I need you to please listen to me. You need to calm your breathing. Take slow deep breaths in through your nose and out through your mouth okay? Can you do that for me?

Everything happened too fast, a second ago you were at your desk and now you were in the hallway with Ryan stood in front of you looking absolutely frightened. You register what he asked of you and try to do so. 

“That’s great Y/N well done you’re doing great, keep going” Ryan encourages whilst soothingly rubbing your arms. “Everything’s okay I’m here.” He wraps his arms around you. And that’s when you start to really cry.

You start to sob into his chest and before you know it you’re in the air. You look up and realize Ryan has picked you up and is walking you through the hallway and into one of the empty meeting rooms. He sets you down onto a bean bag chair, goes over to the water dispenser in the corner of the room and gets you a cup of water. “Here you go Y/N please drink this and slow your breathing” As he passes you the cup he sits down and starts to rub your back in slow soothing circles.

“Thank you Ryan” is all you could muster at the moment. As you finish the drink you start to concentrate on your breathing again. Once it’s back to normal. Reality hits you like a slap in the face and you stare in shock at the man sitting next to you “HOLY FUCK I’M SO SORRY WHAT HAVE I DONE OH MY GOD RYAN! I’M SO SO SORRY YOU’RE SEEING ME LIKE THIS” You start to wipe your face with your sleeve and try to get up to run to a secluded area but Ryan grabs you around the waist and pulls you down next to him. He moves onto his knees in front of you to block your path.

“Y/N You’re not leaving until you tell me what’s gotten you like this. Please Y/N I’m worried” Ryan pleads sadly.

You look into those ocean blue eyes and can’t help but spill the truth. “I read the YouTube comments our Play Pals episode. I knew I shouldn’t have, but I just couldn’t help it. Seeing my insecurities pointed out to me right there and then, I couldn’t help but read them. It was too much I guess. I’m so sorry about this Ryan, you don’t need this.”

“Y/N I don’t know what to say.”

“You don’t have to say anything it’s all true, I knew I shouldn’t have filmed with you. I’m sorry for wasting your time”

“Now wait just a minute Y/N. Why did you agree to film with me in the first place? Please don’t tell me I pressured you into filming or made you feel like you had to just ‘cause I’m one of the ‘main guys’ here. I’m so sorry if I made you feel that way Y/N. Oh my god the last thing I’d ever want to do to you is hurt you Y/N.”

“No no no no no! Ryan please don’t lump this on yourself! I wanted to film with you! I really did! I had such a blast with you too! You didn’t make me feel obligated at all! Please don’t blame yourself”

“Then why did you agree?”

“I- I uh… Oh the hell with it. I just really wanted to spend time alone with you Ryan!” You look away from his face and into the palms of your hands on your lap. “I really like you Ryan, I’ve liked you since before I was hired. For you to even suggest we film a Play Pals together was a dream come true! I couldn’t let the fear stop me from spending time with you alone. I’d wanted it for too long. I- I-”

Suddenly you were cut off by a pair of warm lips on yours. You instinctively kiss him back and it’s like everything is perfect. You weave your hands into his hair and he runs his through yours clutching the back of your neck. You both pull back for a breath of air and Ryan rests his head on your forehead.

“I really like you too Y/N. I never knew you felt the same.” He says smiling staring into your eyes. “I just figured you thought of me as one of the ‘old guys’ and that I never had a chance with you”

“Ryan you stupid fool. There’s hardly an age gap and honestly I was the one who thought I never had a chance with you! Look at you! You’re gorgeous! You’re perfection on legs! Then look at me I’m just… this.” You gesture to yourself.

“This? This is ‘perfection on legs’ ~ As you say~ and I’ve thought you were gorgeous since your first day interning here.”

You giggle at his words and your mood is feeling a lot lighter. “Say, do you wanna go get some food? I’m thinking Rudy’s. ~ BBQ is always a great celebration food~” You smile at silly suggestion.

“Of course Y/N haha. But first would you like me to take care of that video?” Ryan asks as he pulls you up from the bean bag.

“Thank you Ryan, honestly. I think we should leave it up though, it serves as a nice reminder as to what happened.” You think about how you could have ever confessed without all this happening and knew it was futile, you were a chicken.

“Alright then Y/N Let’s go then”

You both walk out of the meeting room hand in hand and into the hallway where you see Gavin making his way back from lunch.

“Alright Ry! Hiya Y/N! You guys finally confessed ‘av ya!? Nice one, I’ll let the guys know before they see you and start ripping ya for not gettin together sooner hahaha. See ya later!”

And with that you head off into the parking lot. Gently swinging your arms with content knowing life would be better from now on.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
